Horror Is Her Life
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Blair is different from every one at Hogwarts. Hogwarts never seen anything like her before. Kids starts to die and love starts to form. The Marauders dont know what to do or who it is. Will they find out who is killing the students or will they be kill with the rest of them. I dont own anything. But the OC's. Rated M for just in case
1. The New Girl

_**This story is a Harry Potter one but its back in the Marauders time. This is about a girl who comes to the school. She has a great power but she doesn't know who to use it. If in the wrong hands she could rule the world. This is going to take place in their third Year. **_

_**Chapter 1: The New Girl**_

_**No One's POV**_

Dumbledore was sitting in his office. The winter holiday just started and there wasn't a lot of students staying.

He was reading the letter for the hundredth time. One of his old friends need his help but he had a lot on his plate as it was.

But now they wanted him to look after the one thing that they loved more then their own lives. Their baby girl Blair.

What they told him he wasn't sure if he would want her at the school. What they were was something you shouldn't go up against.

But they did save his life when he went to the states. Then he dipped his quill in the ink and started to write back to Zero and his wife Cleo.

_**Zero's POV**_

I was reading the letter that my old friend Dumbledore wrote back. Cleo was reading it over my shoulder.

"I'm glad that he agreed to take in little Blair."

He smiled up at the love of his life.

"Me to my love."

Blair is the only child we could have. Cause our love is forbidden.

But war is knocking on our door and I didn't want my child to get hurt.

"When do we take her?"

Cleo said and her voice had sadness in it. She didn't want to let her go and so did I.

But it was the only way for her to live. After the war we will go and get her back. "We take her in the morning. The sooner she is safe, the sooner we can get this war over with. And we can get her."

I said and she sat in my lap and gave me a kiss. I kissed her back.

Then we pulled back cause we hear them running towards the house. Cleo ran to Blair's room and I was right behind her.

As we got to the room the front door was blown away. Cleo had Blair in her arms and we ran out the back door.

Blair's bloodred eyes were locked on mine as we ran. The fear in her eyes made me mad.

They made my baby scared and now I want to do is kill them all. As we ran a few yards from the house.

They were around us. Cleo was growling as she past me our daughter.

"Get her out of here Zero! I hold them off the best I can! If I get away I meet you at the place!"

She said and I looked at her.

"I love you Cleo."

I said as I got ready to jump.

"Blair baby I love you and know matter what happens know that I love you and proud of you no matter what."

Blair looked at her.

"I love you to mother."

Blair said.

"Take care of our baby."

Then I jumped and the last thing I saw was her transforming as she ran. But something was on my back when I jumped.

I couldn't go all the way. As we came out I threw Blair away from me.

The demon sank its fangs in to my shoulder.

_**Blair's POV**_

Father threw me and I landed on my feet. The demon sank its fangs into his shoulder.

"FATHER! !"

I yelled.

"Stay back!"

He yelled as he got it off him. I watched in horror as they fought.

I wanted to help him but I didn't know what I could do. Father was hurt and the demon was getting me.

I could feel something in me tears were falling from my eyes. But the tears were blood. After that I don't remember what happened. When I opened my eyes father was above me calling my name.

"Blair baby can you hear me?"

I nodded my head. Then he got me to my feet.

"We need to keep going before more finds us."

He said. I saw a lot of blood.

"Don't worry about me baby girl."

Then he picked me up and he jumped again. We were standing in front of a huge gate.

Father put me down and he leaned on me. He was losing to much blood.

There was something around the gate but when I put my hand on it. It was gone and I helped my father up to the castle.

As we got to the door someone was coming down them. He had a silver beard. "Zero are you ok?"

He said to my father. I looked at him the back at the man.

"Yes Dumbledore."

He said in a low voice.

"Follow me and we can get you cleaned up."

He said to me with a smile. I nodded and followed him.

Once we got to the place we needed to get a lady came out and stared to heal him. I didn't have time to look at my self.

I had more blood on me then I thought. I took off some of my clothes. I had gashes all over my body.

But they were slowly healing. Father was looking at me, then the lady looked over her and she screamed a little.

The man named Dumbledore looked over at me.

"Are you ok my dear?"

He said as he walked over to me.

"Yes I don't remember how I got them."

I said.

"You really don't know what happened?"

I looked at my father.

"No I don't."

I said to him.

"Its better then you don't know. I don't want you to try and remember. You might not be able to control it."

I don't understand what he is saying. I knew I had powers but they wanted me to be a normal girl.

"I wont if that will make you happy."

I said and he smiled back. I sat on the bed next to him.

When the lady was done with father she came over to me but my wounds were healed. She looked me over then left us.

"When are we going back to help mom?"

I said. He looked at me.

"I'm going to leave now but you are going to stay here."

He said as he got up and left. I got up and ran after him.

But when I got to the main hall he was gone. I was about to go out the huge doors when Dumbledore spoke.

"Blair you need to stay. They wanted you to stay safe so they don't have to worry about you. When everything is better they well come back and get you."

I didn't know that I was in the way.

"Oh. . . .ok. . . .what am I going to do?"

I said as we walked to his office.

"I don't know. You could take a few classes if you like. Or just rome around. We have a huge library."

He said I nodded.

"I don't know if you would like to stay in one of the school houses or have a old classroom for a room."

He said.

"I take a classroom."

I said in a low voice. Then he showed me to a room that I could have.

I started to clean it and put a bathroom in it. Once I was down I pulled out a bed and other things from my back pack that my mother gave me.

I looked like my room back home. As I laid down on my bed I looked out of the window.

The moon was about to be full in the next few days. Then I started to fall asleep.

The next few days I couldn't sleep or eat. But I was bored so I got up and left the room.

The halls were empty as I walked down halls. I saw a group of boys walking ahead of me.

There was four of them. A short blonde boy.

Then a tall one with messed up jet black hair and he had glasses on. The next to him was another tall guy with jet black hair.

Then at the end of them was a sandy blonde boy. He had his face turned a little and I saw he had a few scars down his face.

Then he stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Hey Remus why did you stop?"

Said the one with the messed up hair. But when Remus didn't say anything they all turned and look to see what he was looking at.

"Who is she?"

Said the one in the middle of the to guys. He had grey eyes.

"I don't know but I never seen her before."

Said Remus his voice was low but I could still hear them.

"I think she is new?"

Said the one in the glasses.

"Oi you who are you?"

Said the one with the grey eyes. I just turned my back on them.

"Hey wait I'm talking to you!"

I heard him yell. They cart up with me and got in front of me.

I didn't say anything.

"Who are you?"

He said again.

"Does it really matter?"

I said. Remus was looking at me.

I could feel my face turning red.

"It does matter."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know who you are."

I said back to him.

"Why are your eyes red?"

Said the short one.

"That's fair we tell you who we are then you tell us who you are."

I nodded.

"I'm James Potter. These are my friends. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin."

He said as he pointed to each one of them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Blair Yuki Crimson. And my eyes been this red since I was born. Do you have a problem with them?"

I said in a deadly voice. Peter whimpered and moved behind Sirius.

"So are you new or something and were are you from?"

Said James.

"I'm new and from the states."

I said as I walked past them. They followed me.

"Why are you here?"

Sirius said. He was pissing me off.

"I don't know they just dropped me off a few days ago."

I said. So now I was the new girl and they wanted to know why I was here.

This is going to be a long day. . . .


	2. Rage Is Her Power

_**Chapter 2: Rage Is Her Power**_

_**Blair's POV**_

The boys wouldn't leave me alone.

"What do you want?"

I said to them.

"We just want to know what you are really doing here."

Sirius said.

"I told you my father dropped me off."

I said.

"Will which house are you in?"

James said. I let out a some air.

"I'm not in a house."

I said as I walked into the great hall. There was four table.

"So were are you going to sit at?"

Remus said to me.

"I don't know."

I said standing there feeling stupid. I didn't know were I should sit.

"You can sit with us."

Remus said as he smiled at me.

"Ok."

I said as I followed him to their table. I sat next to Remus and started to eat.

I got done before them.

"So what classes are you talking?"

James said. I turn my red eyes to his.

"I don't know. Dumbledore said I could if I liked."

I said not sure if I was aloud to say that or not.

"Do you even have a wand?"

Sirius said. He was really starting to piss me off.

"No and why would I?"

I said back at him.

"With out a wand you cant take a lot of classes."

James said in a nice tone.

"Yeah but I might not even take anything."

I said as I got up. I couldn't stay here its to bright.

"Were do you sleep at?"

Remus said as they followed me back to my room.

"In a old classroom."

I said. As I walked in and let them in.

"Why are the windows painted black?"

James said.

"I don't like bright places."

I said as I sat on the bed. They sat around my room, looking around it.

"So why is there so few people around here?"

I asked them.

"It's the winter holiday. Most of the students go home."

James said.

"So how old are you?"

Peter asked me.

"I'm 13 why?"

I said.

"If you started the same year as us you would in your third year."

Remus said. I didn't know what he was talking about.

But I just nodded my head.

"So what are you into?"

Sirius said to me.

"What are you talking about?"

I said to him.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

He said slowly like I was stupid or something.

"I like to work out, read, swim, anything out side, dance and sleep."

I said and he rolled his eyes.

"A girl that likes to work out."

He laughed and soon his friends started to laugh with him. Besides Remus, he must the sweet one out of them.

I waited for them to stop laughing.

"You think its funny or you don't believe that a girl can do want every a guy can?"

I asked him.

"Both."

He said as he started to laugh more. I got off my huge bed and walked over to him.

He was sitting on my oak desk. It weighted a lot plus him on it.

He watched me as I walked over and picked up the desk with him still on it. I had him and the desk over my head.

When I put it down his face was pale.

"You used magic."

He said as he got off. I tilted my head.

"Magic isn't real."

I said to him. Now they were looking at me weird.

"You must have some Magic in you if not then you wouldn't be able to be here."

Remus said to me nicely.

"I might but I don't know. My parents wanted me to be normal."

I said and now Sirius was laughing harder then every. I let my emotions take over me.

I was just looking at him and he went flying in to the wall hard. The others were looking at me.

"Wow she does have Magic."

James said.

"Get. Out. Now."

I said in a dark voice. I was shaking with rage.

They got up and ran out of my room. I made the door slam shut with out even walking to the door.

Now I was starting to freak out. I was doing stuff with my mind and the worst part is I don't know how to stop it.

Things started to shack and I started to see red and taste blood. Then I blacked out. . . .

When I came to I was on the floor? No wait I was on the ceiling.

Looking down at my bed I was freaking out more. Cause I didn't know how to get down.

But then I just fell and landed on the bed. I just laid there to scared to move or even open my eyes.

Even when I stomach started to growl I didn't move. I didn't trust my self to leave this room.

I didn't want to hurt anyone, even if they did piss me off. If it wasn't for that boy Sirius I wouldn't be scared to leave.

It was him that made me do this. But I need to calm down and think about what I was feeling.

So I know not to let it happen again. Once I thought about it I opened my eyes.

If I don't get mad then nothing will happen. So all I have to do is stay away from Sirius and I will go back to normal.

I got up and took a shower then went to go and eat. As I walked in there was a few people there.

I sat at the same table and started to eat. When they came in I got up and was leaving. But Remus stepped in front of me.

"Are you ok?"

He said to me. I looked at him.

"Yea I just have to stay away from your friend."

I said.

"Which friend?"

He said as he walked back out of the great hall with me.

"Sirius."

I said as we walked out of the front doors. It was lightly snowing as we walked on the grounds.

"Why?"

He said after a while of walking.

"Cause if he keeps pissing me off. Something bad will happen."

I said as we sat by the lake. He melted the snow before we sat down.

"What will happen?"

He said as he looked at me.

"I don't know but I wont be good. What you saw wasn't even the tip. But then again I have no idea what I can do."

I said in a very low voice. He put his arm around me.

I looked at him.

"I know Sirius can be a ass sometimes. But he is really a good guy after you get to know him."

Remus said as I moved closer to him. I was starting to get cold.

But before I could say anything his friends came over.

"We been looking for you Remus."

James said as Remus removed his arm from me. Sirius was looking at Remus then me.

I didn't even bother to look at him. I pulled up my knees, put my head on them then wrapped my arms around them.

"So what are you two doing?"

Sirius said. I didn't say anything to him.

"We were just talking Sirius."

Remus said but Sirius rolled his eyes. He didn't believe him and I had to take a few deep breathes to calm my self down.

If I get mad something bad is going to happen. I couldn't live with my self if I hurt Remus.

"Sirius that's all we did."

There was something in his voice I didn't understand. I never been around other people besides my parents.

So I don't understand people my own age. I wasn't listening to them fighting.

But then my name came up.

"Sirius you don't know what your talking about."

Remus was on his feet and so was Sirius. They had there wands out pointing at each other.

I got up and got in between them.

"Stop it."

I said.

"MOVE!"

Sirius snarled at me.

"Don't you snarl at her!"

Remus snarled at him. I had my back towards Remus.

As I looked into Sirius eyes I could see blackness in him.

"You come from a evil family. I don't know why Remus has a friend like you."

I said in a low voice. Sirius's grey eyes got wide.

But that just pissed him off more.

"That might be true but at lest I'm not a freak or a monster!"

He said. I knew I was different and I was pissed off now.

I could feel wind blowing around me. Cause my hair was blowing hard.

Like before I could see red, I was shacking I think and started to taste blood again. Sirius started to move back and I followed him.

"I might be different but I can see your black soul. You will hurt your friends. You are just like your family."

I said.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE MY FAMILY."

Sirius yelled.

"Then proof it."

I said then I turned and walked back to the castle. . . . . .


End file.
